


Playing With the WiFi Thief

by lol_lee_lol



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Male Solo, Masturbation, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5713147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_lee_lol/pseuds/lol_lee_lol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Penny have some pictures of herself with very few clothing. What would happen if Leonard would get a way of getting into her phone or if she would start talking "anonymously" with a stranger on a chat-room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With the WiFi Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Penny's consent is not really there, but at the same time I feel like the "Rape/Non-cons" warning is too strong, so I opted to avoid the warnings.

Leonard was sitting alone on his bed. He had put his laptop in front of him and he could not get Howard’s words out of his head: “It’s easy to hack into a computer. Especially if it’s connected on the same network.” Pretending not to believe him, the young Jewish had given him a little software. He could get into any hardware as long as they were not protected. Only one thing was catching his eye: “Penny’s phone”. He had been eyeing it for the past half an hour. After double clicking on it, a message prompt popped-up with Penny’s email address already written and asking for the password. Immediately, he closed the cover. Getting up, he walked out of his room and to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of milk. A fake Penny appeared by his side.

“What are you doing?” she asked, a little upset.

“What do you mean?” he whispered back, hopping Sheldon would not hear him.

“You think my body isn’t good enough for you?”

“This is not at…”

“You think you’re better than me?”

“I’m trying to respect you,” he told her back, forgetting it was a product of his imagination.

“They are even better when you see them completely exposed.” With that she grabbed both her breasts.

“Then maybe I will go back.”

“Good! Go ahead.”

“Good!”

Having work himself up, he quickly rinsed his glass and put it in the dishwasher to avoid Sheldon freaking out the following day and got back to his room. Opening and unlocking his computer, he got stumped once again with her password. Taking a second he tried something and failed. Than a second attempt with the same result. As he was about to give up, his phone vibrated. It was someone from the university trying to contact him. He smiled at himself for the new idea and opened Penny’s conversation.

**Me** : Hey Penny. Are you up?  
**Penny** : Sup?  
**Me** : I was thinking about it and… I think you should give me your password for the email you use with your phone. I might have a way to prevent Sheldon from kicking you out of it.

There was a long silence during which he had all the time to regret his idea.

**Penny** : AWESOME! Ttys i need to remember… I only use it for the phone

While he was waiting for her to text him back, he pass his time trying to understand what “ttys” could mean.

**Penny** : Here! pennytheactress  
**Me** : I’ll keep you posted.  
**Penny** : Thanks honey

Putting back his phone on the nightstand, he typed it very quickly on his keyboard. So much that he did a mistake and had to put it in again. He was finally in. Knowing a bit his way on the phone architecture, he did not have any trouble surfing to where the gallery was located. She had quite a few pictures, over a thousand of them, but he was determined to go through them all. Most of them flew by rather quickly. Pictures of men, celebrities, cars, animals, food, Penny in a bra, more animals… His brain and body stop for a moment, realizing what he had just saw. Going back a few pictures, he saw her again. Taking a picture of herself in the mirror of her bathroom, the frame was going from her head to half her stomach, just high enough so he would not see her belly button, not that it was the thing he was interested in. Her breasts was supported by a pink bra with the contour in a thin dentelle. His overload of emotions made him feel like puking and he had to lay back for a moment as he was transferring the picture on his computer. Not even considering the fact that it was wrong.

Feeling better, he got back up and continued to fly by them, trying to ignore his erection that wanted to push him to look back at that picture he got. The remaining ones went a lot slower though as he was stopping every time he saw skin or what looked like it. He wanted to make sure he would not lose a thing. The following interesting one he found was taken by someone else this time. Penny was standing completely topless in her kitchen, pouring two glasses of wine. She was smiling at the camera and, even though the counter was hiding most of her body and the bottle of red wine was hiding her right breast, the sight of the left one was more than enough for him to get over the edge. He barely took time to lure the picture that his penis was out. He furiously wank himself, for about a minute. Maybe even less. The sight of her perfect body was too much for him and his semen immediately erupted, putting some all over his hand.

After whipping himself with some facial tissue, he continued his expedition. Probably taken by the same person, the following ones were all interesting: one of her resting on her stomach naked taken from above, letting him see her ass; one of her sleeping and with a nice view of her side-boob and her lower half covered with a sheet; and one of her in the shower, covering her breast with one arm and her pussy with the other hand. Obviously, he took all of them without even thinking. As he was coming to the end of the list, a final surprised came to him. She was on her couch, extending her arm out to take the picture with a glass of wine between her breasts with her pink nipples, almost red, completely exposed to him to see. He mouth was trying to blow a kiss to the camera and, on the side, she had altered the picture to write: “Cant wait till you get back. Your 3 baby miss you.”

Getting through the remaining 4 pictures, Leonard got back to this one and took his once again hard cock in his hand. He lied on his side with the screen at his eye level. This time, he lasted longer, but not by much. Three minutes in, he was moaning her name and accidentally released himself on his shirt. He did not mind though, nothing could bother him right now with what he just got. Without closing the picture, he cleaned himself while taking some quick glance towards the screen. To even his surprise, her body was looking better than any of the one he had seen on porn website. He awarded part of it to the fact that he knew her and already had a crush on her. Getting into his cover, he look at the picture one last time and said a small “Good night Penny” before closing it for the night; falling asleep almost immediately with a smile on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> The main idea of this fanfic is based on a false fact. Without getting into details, if you were to try to get into a phone, they would not ask you the e-mail password like I stated.


End file.
